


地狱年票

by Shrimp_kanna



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrimp_kanna/pseuds/Shrimp_kanna
Summary: 是BG向独轮车。V竹村/竹村V
Relationships: Goro Takemura/Female V
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	地狱年票

当Ｖ这周第二次不得不尝试打开窗逃跑的时候，她确定了一件事：  
竹村怕是真的要她死。  
事情的逻辑倒是很好理解，她答应了竹村要帮荒坂三郎报仇，结果半路变成了她叫上一帮朋友去扫荡荒坂塔。  
但那也不至于让事情演变成这样吧。跳窗逃走一点都不好玩，危险得要死不说，每次沿着外墙管道滑下去真的让人心脏病发。  
再说了，她也不是没救过他的命，早知道有今天，当初在303的时候就不帮他，让他自生自灭去。  
她在心里默默祈祷时间可以倒流回到山车祭刚结束的时候，结果转念一想，自己多半还是会救他。  
人一生到底有多少能被自己气笑的时候呢？别人说不好，反正Ｖ觉得遇到竹村之后这个频率飞速上升。  
要是能当面和他聊两句，她是真的很想说，竹村五郎，你这个男人就邪门，真他妈着了你的道。  
当然，现在怎么可能是能够当面对谈的时候，除非自己不想要这条小命了。老实说前几天他打过来的视频通话就已经够吓人的，基本上是和歌子见了都要抖三抖的程度。  
视频里他站在某个楼道的尽头，穿着丝毫没有染上血污的白衬衫，眼睛在昏暗中闪着寒光，一股下凡来收割性命的气场溢出屏幕，一字一句地告诉她，“下地狱去吧。”  
那时候她没太当回事，给竹村发了条短信，说大哥我都是要死的人了，你不杀我我一样会死。然后手机一扔就躺在床上昏昏沉沉睡过去。谁知道大半夜的被巨响吵醒，抬头一看监控，是他妈的竹村拿着冲锋枪正在踹门。  
毫不夸张地说，这比黑超梦刺激两千倍。  
当然，那次她成功逃掉了，但之后家门就松松垮垮的一直没修好。公寓的物业直接通知她，如果她不把前几个月的物业费补上，这门就这么放着了。  
现在回想起来，后悔，就是后悔。  
早知道他竹村五郎这次拿了把重机枪来，不管物业费有多让她肉疼，她都愿意给。现在竹村踹开门的时间还不够她走到窗边的，她只能靠在墙上，呆呆地看着竹村把摇摇欲坠的门锁上，杀气腾腾地朝她走来。  
“五郎，啊不，竹村，”Ｖ强装镇定，试图忽略闯进来的竹村冰冷的眼神，“我这次被你抓住纯属偶然，比试要比得光明正大嘛，要不你把我放了，下次再——”  
看起来竹村并不想给她下一次机会，直接堵住了她的嘴。  
Ｖ得坦白，她幻想过很多次和竹村接吻的场景——这不能怪她，毕竟那张嘴看起来就很好亲。但真的收到这个吻的时候，她却一时不知道作何反应，这也不能怪她，暗恋对象上一秒还叫嚣着要杀了你，下一秒就直接吻过来这种事情，也不是每天都能遇到的。  
总之，她想过和竹村在黄昏的酒吧露台接吻，在星夜下的荒原上接吻，甚至在荒坂的办公室里接吻，但她从没想过会在自己的家里和他纠缠上。  
最安全的地方就是最危险的地方，她怎么没想到呢。  
而且，她幻想里的吻都是温柔又浅尝辄止的，现在看来，竹村完全不走她预想的路线：那比起吻更像是撕咬 ，像要把她的血肉吞进去一般，带着掠夺者的凶狠力道，不容置疑，不容抵抗。  
当然，她也没想过要抵抗就是。只是他的胡茬刺得自己难受，只好下意识推开他。  
“......疼。”Ｖ用袖子胡乱擦了擦嘴，引得竹村一阵皱眉，“你该刮胡子了。”  
竹村伸出拇指擦掉Ｖ嘴唇上残留的血迹，“别用袖子。”  
“是是，谢谢，这是什么临终关怀吗？帮快要被自己杀死的人擦嘴啥的。”  
她耸耸肩，在脑海里迅速搜寻着可说的话。此时她感觉自己像极了那个上古童话《一千零一夜》里的侍女，一句话接不上就可能被推出去杀掉。但同时，她一团乱麻的思维又不允许她说得更多。  
自己一定是疯了。  
比起规划逃跑路线这种关系到小命的事，她居然更在意刚才的吻。如果她当年听了T-bug的建议，多看点书，也许能更委婉地问出口，她也大概听说过日本人那一套，什么今晚月光真美啊之类的，但她不行。  
她心直口快，而且她并不为自己的粗俗烦恼。  
“竹村，我问你。”  
竹村似乎是反应过来自己刚才的行为有些太冲动，带着恼羞成怒的表情死死盯着Ｖ。  
“说。”  
“你他妈是不是爱上我了？”  
她眼睁睁看着竹村的脸越来越黑，像乌云过境一样阴沉。  
“不，我是来杀你的。”竹村看了看刚才被自己扔在地上的重机枪，“你背叛了我们的计划。”  
Ｖ见势不妙，三步并作两步跨到机枪前，打算一脚把枪踹远点。  
这本来是个蛮好的想法，除了那把枪太沉，除了她在家穿的是睡裙和人字拖。  
在她吃痛地嗷嗷叫着跳起来的时候，竹村就像提溜猎物一样扣住了她的手腕。好不容易逃开的Ｖ就这样又被按回了墙上。  
“大哥，有话好好说，有话好好说。手疼。”  
竹村松开她前那愣了一秒的眼神没能逃过V的视线，她决定赌一把。  
管他的，豁出去了，做鬼也要做个风流的。  
她梗着脖子看向竹村：  
“我们算不算兄弟？”  
“我曾经以为你是，但你——”  
“啊行了行了，”Ｖ做了个噤声的手势，“我背叛了。”  
本来打算作为玩笑话处理的句子，突然让她心里一凉。  
“竹村，我和你，我们也许真的不是一路人。你有你的世界，就像你说的，没有荒坂三郎就没有你；可是我也一样，没有我的朋友们就没有我。你知道的，我是说，我那些被公司压得透不过气甚至死掉的朋友们。”  
“不过，我今天不是想说这个。”她看到竹村别过头去，干脆壮起胆子扶住他的脸，把他掰回自己眼前，“杀我之前能满足我一个愿望吗？”  
竹村没有说话，但眼神里少了一丝杀气。  
“我救过你的命哎，做人不能太不厚道啊，”Ｖ清了清嗓子，“竹村，你也知道我是个俗人，说不出什么诗词俳句来，我就直说了。”  
“说。”  
“我想睡你。”  
竹村额头上差点爆出青筋，他深吸一口气，在自己脑海里试图处理Ｖ刚才说的话。  
“你刚才那句话，我不太懂。”  
Ｖ此刻只想扇自己一耳光。  
他同意也好拒绝也罢，好歹也都算是明确的意向，“不太懂”是什么玩意儿？他总是这样，面对任何质问都在打太极，就好像拳头打在棉花上似的，总让人感觉不痛快。  
“那算了。当我没说过。”  
她听见竹村看着自己的转身离开的背影低声咒骂了一句，下一秒，映入眼帘的又是那片眼熟的胡茬。  
他把Ｖ拉回自己身边，延续着几分钟之前那个突兀结束的吻。  
竹村的舌尖不急不缓地在Ｖ的口腔内探索，那时间短暂到她还没有享受完就已经结束，但又长到她快喘不过气来。  
“......看不出来，你还挺有经验。”  
“我警告过你了，不要总是嘲笑我。”竹村横抱起Ｖ，把她扔在床上，然后将她压在身下，解开自己衬衣的纽扣。  
Ｖ伸手想要帮忙，却被已经把上衣扔开的竹村一把按住。此时她的手腕交叉着被架在头顶，下半身又被竹村夹在两腿之前，本想要翻身占据主动地位，结果确只是让自己看起来像条泥鳅。  
“不要乱动。”  
竹村用另一只手把Ｖ的睡裙撩起来，轻轻抚过她的脸，之后便向下移动，捏住她的下颚，再次覆盖上她的嘴唇。  
他舔了舔Ｖ嘴上被自己咬破的伤口，好像在品尝她的味道一般，眯起眼睛给了评价。  
“像杏仁豆腐。”  
“啊？”  
“我是说你的嘴。弹性很好。”  
“去你妈的，现在是一本正经说这个的时......唔......”  
不等Ｖ说完，胸前传来的冰凉就让她紧绷起来。竹村安装了义体的手刚好包裹住她的乳房，金属零件的触感仿佛要钻进肉里，一点一点蚕食掉她的精神。  
他松开另一只钳制住Ｖ的手，放在她的腰间，然后突然停住。  
“怎么了？“  
“没什么，只是突然想起来还没问过你愿不愿意。”  
Ｖ直接爽快地给了竹村两个中指。  
“老东西，你是故意的还是故意的？我说得还不够明显吗？”  
竹村松开按在她胸前的手，解开自己的皮带。  
“现在我懂了。以及，你的素质还有待提高。”  
他用皮带拴住Ｖ的手腕，褪下自己和她剩余的衣物，扶着她的腰，将食指和中指探进她的双腿之间，保持着固定的频率拨动指尖。  
Ｖ以为自己在任何情况下都不会说荒坂一句好话，但，她不得不承认，他手上的义体在此时有着人类骨骼没有的，近乎完美的突起。  
而这副义体的使用者，正在专注地寻找着她的敏感点。  
她还未出口的喊声直接被竹村含进嘴里，直到唇齿之间的缝隙再也关不住她的情欲，所有她想过的那些或粗俗或故作高深的告白都化成简单的呼唤。  
“竹村......”  
他抽出手指，突然袭来的空虚感让Ｖ又叹了一声。  
“Ｖ。”  
“哈......这次又怎么了？”  
Ｖ看着面前这双眼睛，眼睛的主人也正在回望着她。  
“可以吗？”  
无论从哪个方面来说，她都实在无法再忍耐。  
“我操，都这种关头了，你问我这个？”  
她索性环抱住竹村，逼着他跟着自己翻身。  
“磨磨蹭蹭的，换我来。”  
豪言壮语已经放出去，就收不回来了。  
Ｖ低头看了一眼，咽了咽口水。就算说了换自己来，这未免也太......  
她握住他已经肿得发硬的性器，开始上下撸动起来，指尖划过顶端的时候，竹村放在她腰上的手一时失控，加重了力道。  
照他这样掐下去，明天不生出淤血来才怪。  
不过，谁他妈会去在意明天的事情呢。  
“你都没怎么出声，是我的问题吗？”Ｖ观察着竹村胸口的起伏，永远在他快要露出满足的表情时突然停下，“给点指导建议？”  
她一边说着，一边用指尖在顶上划着圈，但用的却是若即若离的力道。他的呼吸声越来越粗重，却依然一言不发。  
“看来有的人的确是无欲无求，那不如换个话题，”Ｖ附身，含住竹村的耳垂，“之前说到哪了，哦，你说你要杀了我。”  
竹村变得有些沙哑的喘气声在她耳边响起，她慢慢起身，手指划过他的乳尖，然后摆弄着他，在自己穴口附近蹭了蹭，但就是不更进一步。  
他咬紧牙关，从齿缝里挤出一句“操”。  
Ｖ笑了两声。  
“现在看看，是谁的素质有待提高？”  
她对准穴口，直接坐了下去。  
太过突然的进展让两人都发出一声呻吟，Ｖ试图慢慢扭动身体，控制着进出的频率。竹村比她想象中的更大，稍微加快一些就会带来隐隐的疼痛，她紧抿嘴唇，试着更深入一些。  
“Ｖ......你不要......会痛。”  
竹村能说出口的只剩下零碎的单词，一开始她还想吐槽你痛什么痛，是我他妈在痛，在几次抽插之后她突然反应过来，竹村说的就是她。  
拜托，被这个叫嚣着要杀了自己的人用枪爆头会更痛好吗。这人真的永远喜欢突然当头一棒把人打懵在温柔乡里，刚才那个把她按在墙上的场景根本是幻觉吧。  
她没有告诉竹村的是，这种被填满的隐痛只会带给她快感。而且，他那张介于心疼和纵欲之间的脸也很精彩，能看到这种表情，反而让她觉得赚了。  
“如果我说我偏要呢？”她加快了速度，感觉到自己的一部分意识正在随着全身的酥麻感离她而去，那些喘息声仿佛不是从她身体里发出来的。  
竹村还想开口说些什么，但他残存的清醒已经不够支撑自己说完整句话，于是索性把Ｖ再次压在身下。  
Ｖ对于这次位置对调似乎很满意，不管他手上动作有多急迫，甚至还差点压到她的头发，但至少，是他主动的。  
“竹村，其实你......等等等等......竹......呜......”  
他结实有力的腰带动着整个身体的重量向Ｖ挺进，她差点忘了，竹村五郎，是个体力拔群的保镖。  
一次比一次更快的冲击让她完全失去了调笑竹村的心思，她只能感到自己的下半身被不断地放开，填满、放开，然后再填满。  
伴随着鼻息，耳边传来滚烫得如荒原热沙一般的声音：  
“你叫我什么？”  
能够感受到的力道并没有停下，安静的室内只有越来越响的水声。  
“竹......停......”  
“这不是我的名字。”  
V用力挤出最后一句完整的“竹村”，却只换来更激烈的深入。  
竹村突然停下动作，扶住V的头，她脸上的潮红就算是在昏暗灯光下也能看得分明，而此时那张脸上又多了几分快感突然中断的费解。  
“现在你知道我刚才的感觉了。”  
“你......”  
他用手描着V脸的轮廓，“V。叫我的名字。”  
“操......”  
V深吸一口气，试着把自己的腰向上顶，把刚才的愉悦感受找回来，但竹村又把她按回床单里。  
“叫我的名字。”  
她脑海中仿佛有几百个小人在叫着不能让他得逞，但最终还是只能举旗投降。  
“五......郎？”  
事实上，她才跟着翻译器学会这个词的日语发音没多久。明明只是个单纯的名字，但发音时用舌尖抵住牙根的触感实在太好，一旦出口，就会想要一直叫下去。  
对于竹村来说，这声五郎是让他防线失守的最后一根稻草。  
“五郎，不行......”  
“不要再......太......”  
“五郎！五......郎......”  
“五......”  
Ｖ的声音越来越零碎，紧抓着床单的手被竹村翻过来十指相扣，直到她到达顶峰，身体开始颤抖。  
竹村在高潮的前一秒拔出，白浊在她身上散落，内壁还残留着轻微的抽动。  
“那个，竹村，”V感受到他不满的视线，又赶紧改口，“五郎，有个事我说了你别生气啊。”  
竹村点点头，下床去拿了纸，又躺回V身边。  
她用手指蘸了蘸胸前的浊液，放进嘴里吃掉，然后把嘴唇舔干净。  
“你这个，还是没有Tom's家的披萨酱好吃。”  
“别闹。“竹村叹了口气，抽出纸巾轻轻擦掉她身体和发丝上的残余。  
“你看我现在动都动不了，不是杀我的大好时机吗？”  
“你最好动一下，赶紧去洗澡。“  
事情办完，V又大胆了起来，仿佛刚才那个哀求着让竹村停下的不是自己一样。  
“你今天不太对劲啊，怎么，职业生涯遇到挫折了？”  
他把V裹进被子里，似乎放弃了要她立刻去洗澡的想法，“我见到了三郎大人。”  
“你活糊涂了吧。”  
“在赖宣的身体里。”  
“是relic？”  
竹村没有否认，“V，我现在脑子很乱。我的意思是，那的的确确是三郎大人，但也的的确确是赖宣，我不知道，我......”  
他沉默很久，吐出一句话。  
“现在的荒坂，不太像我认识的那个了。”  
V还想说些什么，但身边的竹村已经安然入睡。  
她把自己的被子分了一半给他，这样至少他不会感冒。还有，那个能把自己脑袋砸开花的机关枪，一定要扔掉，明天一早就扔。  
还有什么来着？  
哦，对，她得记着明天起床问问竹村，他说的下地狱是不是都是这种方式，如果是的话，她可以办一张地狱年票。

Fin.


End file.
